kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Elistrae Silkya
At a Glance A once sweet and reserved Drow, Elistrae Silkya was the older and more introverted sister of renowned assassin Lyvis Silkya. Innocent and shy, Elistrae's life changed drastically when her mother Shavil Silkya, Matron of Clan Silkya of The Nine Clans, was killed by clan-member and rival Casshil Viyuka. With her blade-skilled sister Lyvis gone, Elistrae was left in the compromising position of being captured by Viyuka's men and was tortured, raped, and imprisoned beneath the well-springs of her home of Morndivver. When Casshil Viyuka was later slain by a group of adventurers siding with Clan Korlyuhka, Elistrae was released by her fleeing captors. Emerging without a word, Elistrae resisted the maddening sway of Torog and became something darker than the deepest pits of The Underdark. Abandoning her once shy and introverted past, she transformed her persona into an outwardly seductive, enthralling young woman. Hosting mock auditions in Sautekh for a band of mercenaries (praying on the likelihood that Viyuka's men would be displaced after their leader's defeat) Elistrae quietly drew the men into a layered trap of romance and pain. Engaging in a romantic relationship with each, she began to play the men's envy against each other, using her sexuality as a dividing force. Separated, Elistrae would become closer to her prey and when the time was right would inject them, one after the other, with a paralytic agent that froze their bodies while leaving their nerves alert. What would follow became legend in Sautekh, earning Elistrae the title "The Blade in the Dark". Legend held that over a harrowing nine days, the quiet and beautiful Elistrae would insert needles into the men's eyes and pain receptors, giggling as she did so. She would straddle them in her nude glory, all the while cutting off their feet, fingers, ears, and genitals with wire. As the men grew weaker, Elistrae would force herself to vomit, giving the men the damning option of eating the regurgitated contents or dying of starvation. By the time Lyvis Silkya had returned to The Underdark, she found that her sister had become unrecognizable from her old self. Having secured control of Clan Silkya, Elistrae was now a malicious, cold, and terrifying psychopath. It would not be long before Elistrae turned her attention to Lyvis, to whom she whispered that she had "abandoned" her, that sent Lyvis fleeing from The Underdark, terrified of what her sister had become. Age of Adventure Elistrae's actions during the Age of Adventure focused primarily on torturing the individuals she regarded as being involved in her torture and shame. That said, she had no qualms over becoming involved in the affairs of The Nine Clans, using her role as Clan Matron to pursue an agenda of gendercide amongst male Drow. She was primarily involved in: * A conceited rivalry with her neighbour Praxis Bovol and his clan of masochistic male warriors. Elistrae would openly entrap members of his clan in the catacombs of The Underdark, and even go so far as to kidnap and torture them within the walls of Sautekh. * The pursuit of Lyvis Silkya and the stolen child of Rohkalik Korlyuhka. Furious that Lyvis would be more interested in a kidnapped baby than her older sister, Elistrae had a personal vendetta to murder the child she regarded as nephew. Category:Drow